ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Shadow Awaits
Level cap? Isn't the listing of "This fight is level capped at level 75" a little redundant? ;) --Melios 23:25, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Not really as that means buffs will wear upon entering.--Masse 01:16, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Whether or not the fight is level capped doesn't really mean whether the buffs will wear. The trial size trials by the avatars are level capped at 20, but the buffs don't wear. --Loeyuue 21:06, 30 July 2008 (UTC) How many Crystals? I was able to accept this mission after trading exactly 7 lightning crystals (Not stacks, crystals) to the WW. I didn't even do them one at a time. Just handed over what I had, and suddenly the quest was available. --IneptOne 21:51, 21 July 2008 (UTC) The number of crystals needed to accept this mission seems to have gone down more. Right after the previous mission, I was able to trade 4 water crystals (not stacks or clusters, crystals) to get this unlocked. --Dmaps (talk) 16:36, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Testimonials *This fight can be soloed by a RDM/NIN or PUP/WAR or /NIN. Taking about 12 minutes for RDM, 9 to 11 minutes for PUP. Also soloable by a 75MNK/NIN with Formless Strikes, taking 6:55. *Also able to be soloed by SCH/RDM at level 73 with little to no difficulty. High staff skill recommended to gain TP and use Spirit Taker during magic invulnerability times. Helix spells used around 51% can greatly help for the first magical invulnerability. Gravity/Bind then Nuke strategy used. *Duoed by 75MNK/DNC & 75WAR/NIN Breaking Record @ 3:45 Fast Burn, Raging Rush Right Before Immunity Then Mnk Formless Strikes / Asuran Fist {Agent & Ukiyasan Of Bahamut} Retested, War (Agent) Used Dual Axes Rampaging For 1.8k Time Is 2Minutes 54Seconds *Solo'd as 75Blu/Nin on second try. Made mistakes on 1st try (no yag drinks, used physical spells twice when he was immune). The keys to winning are to not use physical spells when immune, use 1 or 2 magical spells when only weak to magic, to save self-sc for 2nd form, and use yag drinks. Buffed up with Uts: Ni, refueling, metallic body, and cocoon. Used Tav Taco for food and Yag drink after buffing. Got him down to 40% before he became immune to physical with Disseverment, Frenetic Rip, and Hysteric Barrage. When immune to physical, used Mind Blast once (the para was very nice) then would just keep reusing Poison Breath everytime it was up. My main focus during that time was to keep shadows and cocoon up. Head Butt still stuns at this time. The poison from Disseverment would eat him away when immune to physical and poison breath did ok dmg for low mp magic-based spell. In retrospect I wish I had sound blast and cursed sphere up for magic att bonus. On second form I used self-sc savage blade >> disseverment >> distortion and it did ~2400dmg. A Hysteric Barrage and Frenetic Rip and win in 8mins 54 secs! Shumanfoo 8Jan2009. *Solo'd as 85 sam (changed to windy alleg. due to Abyssea -> Synthetic Atma for windy completion). Dont need /blm, and of course sam elemental ws dont do anything; but just get it to 30%.. then wait five min while its in melee invin. mode. Any 85 job is basically a whiff fest for the Shadowlord, absolute no threat... just easier to solo then to scrounge up ppl. --Endlesspath 09:30, September 20, 2010 (UTC) *Solo 85PLD/WAR, incredibly easy. His acc and atk are low. Enlight will do full damage no matter what immunity he has on, and you can cast when he's weak to magic since you won't need much, if any, MP for healing. --Lilar 10:40, November 6, 2010 (UTC) *Heh, at 85 this thing is a joke now: Went Rng, sam and a BLM/rdm, Rng arrows standard /ra did ~300 / hit, Barrage did ~2k and Sidewinder did another 3k. Then it went phys dmg invincible, BLM Burst II did ~2.5k. After the CS, his AOE move did not even break the BLM’s stoneskin.--Craptaculous 17:17, November 29, 2010 (UTC) *Fought as 90BST/45NIN using NurseryNazuna. NN never struck for less than 390 until ShadowLord put up his PDT- shield around 18%. After that, I cast elemental Ni's for dmg (doing around 76-78) to finish him off. During this phase, NN took approximatly 400~ dmg, 220 from dark nova(i took 20), & a few melee hits. Second phase: I engaged with NN & but fight was over in about 40 seconds (using Implosion every 9 seconds exactly, ShadowLord only got off 4). NN took about 17 dmg from Implosion, whereas i was taking 50~, but one (un-resisted one?) hit for about 160. total time was just over 8 mins. no pro/shell/food etc. Could probably do it faster as /blm but i didn't have it. --Maximusdecimus of Phoenix 18:21, June 3, 2011 (UTC) No Mission 5-2 Cutscenes? I'm in the fight right now duo (RDM58/WHM29)with a PLD friend. No cut-scene upon entering, just death the moment I walked into the arena after buffing us up (*PLD was fine - Shadow Lord wouldn't even try to hit him). Reraise /was/ cast, so... Going to confirm that I/anyone without a cut-scene will have to redo the battle. --Kyuuketuki 10:08, April 10, 2011 (UTC) -*UPDATE*- : Well that is odd. You will -NOT- have to redo the battle, it would seem. I didn't get the entire first cutscene(s) at all & while I was typing this up, my friend got the Shadow Lord to Phase 2. The game screen went black (i play in Windowed mode mode, not windower) for about 10 seconds and then abruptly returned to normal. After that happened, everything went back to normal and I got cutscenes where they were supposed to be (& I think the missing dialog the wiki section was missing, ww). Shadow Lord was defeated in ~20 minutes, and key item was obtained. SO! Apparently this Mission/Fight still works even if you miss the starting/zoning cutscenes.(Guess now I'll watch the scene I missed on YouTube XD;). --Kyuuketuki 10:49, April 10, 2011 (UTC)